In addition to the other microscopic techniques being developed for time-correlated single photon counting confocal microscopy, is being developed for such time-resolved spectroscopy. These techniques will be used to observe dynamical changes in single biological assemblies, e.g. ribosomes, light harvesters (see Highlights), hemoproteins, DNA oligomers, etc. Laser scanning confocal microscopy provides low background three dimensional fluorescence images and time-resolved single molecule detection in the far field. We have combined an inverted laser scanning confocal fluorescence microscope with the existing picosecond dye laser and the time-correlated single photon counting (TCSPC) detection electronic systems. The detection is based on a low background photon counting Si avalanche photodiode (APD), which has a high detection quantum efficiency (60-70% at 630 nm) This Resource is already inundated with users waiting for the apparatus to become useable by visitors.